


Tragedy

by Seaofartisticwords



Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Death, Destruction, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Horror, M/M, Multi, Other, Tokyo Ghoul AU, Tokyo Ghoul crossover, ghoul au, hidekane, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaofartisticwords/pseuds/Seaofartisticwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghouls live among us, like us in every way<br/>Except for their hunger for human flesh.<br/>Kageyama Tobio, a college student, is ecstatic to finally go on the date of his dreams. But, when the unexpected happens everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the Tokyo Ghoul Crossover FIC no one asked for but everyone needed

' _This is being investigated as a ghoul attack..._ '  
"All this talk about ghouls, it makes you wonder..." Hinata sighed. "Say, I wonder what ghouls look like."  
"What made you wonder that?" Kageyama asked his easily excitable companion.  
"Well they say ghouls look just like humans..." Hinata gasped, holding his hand to his chest dramatically. "I bet you're a ghoul, Kageyama-kun!"  
"Me, a ghoul? Your ass." Kageyama complained. "If I was a ghoul I would have eaten you a long time ago."  
"You're so cruel, Kageyama!" Hinata groaned.  
"Are not."  
"Are too."  
"I am not doing this with you." Kageyama remarked as Hinata slid a piece of notebook paper over to him.  
"What's this for?"  
"So you can draw your idea of a ghoul!" Hinata exclaimed. "Come on, do it. Please?" He extended a pen to Kageyama.  
"Fine." Kageyama started ranting while he drew. "Well they say they look like people, but what if they're really just disguised as them?" He held up a drawing with Godzilla-esque features to show Hinata.  
"That's so cool!" Hinata cooed. "Here's mine. It's you!" The orange haired boy held up a crappy drawing of Kageyama.  
"Fuck you." Kageyama grumbled.  
"So," Hinata started, drawing out the syllable for a long period of time. "Who's the lucky guy?"  
"Hinata, stop while you're ahead." Kageyama complained. He felt a small blush creep across his cheeks and attempted to push it down.  
"Is that him?" Hinata leaned foreword as he whispered, pointing at one of the waiters at the small café. Sure, the boy with the buzz cut was kind of cute, but not at all Kageyama's type.  
Kageyama opened his mouth to answer Hinata's question, but before he could start saying anything he was interrupted by Hinata.  
"Hey!" Hinata stood up and waved his arm in the air. "Can you take our order?" The waiter looked startled, but walked over to the table anyway.  
"What would you like, sirs?" The waiter asked.  
"I'll have a cappuccino, what about you Kageyama?" Hinata asked, turning to stare at a still flustered Kageyama.  
"I-I'm fine." He muttered quietly.  
"So one cappuccino, is that all-" The waiter was cut off as Hinata burst out talking again.  
"What's your name?" He practically shouted at the waiter.  
"I-uh... Tanaka Ryuunosuke." Tanaka stuttered.  
Hinata grabbed Tanaka's hands. "Are you in a relationship, Tanaka-san?"  
"N-No!" He squeaked defensively, attempting to wiggle out of Hinata's grasp. He was eventually successful, and walked away from the table.  
"Hinata, shut up!" Kageyama scolded as soon as the waiter was out of ear shot. "This is the only place I can interact with _him_ and-"  
The bells above the shop door tinkled slightly as the door pushed open.  
"Welcome to Karasuno!" One of the waiters called.  
A tall boy with nicely styled, light brown hair walked into the small coffee shop. He was dressed informally, wearing a light turquoise and white t-shirt and a pair of black jeans.  
"That's him." Kageyama hissed. "That's the guy."  
"Give it up." Hinata exclaimed almost instantly. Kageyama spluttered. "He is way out of your league, you have not got a chance."  
"I know, but I don't mind admiring him from afar-" Kageyama said dreamily. "Wait, where are you going?" He demanded as Hinata stood up and placed a few yen coins on the table.  
"Work." Hinata answered. "I came to see the guy, and now I have my shift. Talk to you later, Kageyama!" He walked towards the door. "Bye, Tanaka-kun!" Hinata called as he stepped out the door, and left Kageyama in the coffee shop alone.

* * *

  
"You got a date with him?" Hinata asked in disbelief. "How the hell did you manage that?" Kageyama felt like he could hear his eyes widening over the phone.  
How had Kageyama managed to get a date from Oikawa Tooru?  
"Well," He started, taking a large bite from his pork curry. "I was reading my book, the one by Kiyoko Shimizu-sensei, when I noticed he was reading the same thing!" Kageyama swallowed his food. "And he caught me staring at him, which was kind of embarrassing, but when he got up to leave he knocked my book out of my hands on accident."  
Hinata made a noise.  
"Hey, this isn't funny! Anyway, he picked it up and complimented my taste in books. He sat and talked with me a little and asked me on a date! It's on Saturday." Kageyama concluded, taking a sip from his glass of milk.  
"Wow, you sure got lucky there Kageyama!" Hinata complimented.  
"Shut up, dumbass."  
"Okay, whatever." Hinata said. "I've got to go, but tell me how the date goes! And be safe, I don't want you getting attacked by any ghouls!"  
"Okay, bye, dumbass." Kageyama said as he hung up the phone. He leaned back with a sigh. He finally had a date with the man of his dreams.

* * *

  
"I've noticed you aren't eating very much, do you want some of my ramen?" Kageyama asked, noticing that Oikawa had only taken a few small bites of his sandwich.  
"I-I uh.... I'm on a diet." Oikawa mumbled quietly. "For sports. If you excuse me, I'm going to go to the bathroom." Kageyama's date stood and walked towards the door leading into the restrooms.  
' _That's odd_.' Kageyama observed. ' _He looks so thin? Oh well_.'

* * *

  
"Yeah, and we all fired our bottle rockets at Hinata." Kageyama finished his story eagerly as he walked with Oikawa.  
"That's so mean, but funny!" He laughed.  
"Oh, speaking of Hinata!" Kageyama dug through his bag for a few moments, before pulling out the crumpled papers from earlier that week. "We both drew our interpretations of what ghouls might look like."  
"Hinata's is interesting, to say the least." Oikawa snorted slightly. He quickly stopped walking, making Kageyama follow suit.  
"Thanks for today." Kageyama stated suddenly.  
"No, thank you." Oikawa responded.  
"I'm going this way." Kageyama pointed down the road they had been walking down. The boy from the coffee shop was walking with a tall, brown haired boy down the road just in front of them.  
"I-I live over here, by Takada Building Street. Where all the ghoul attacks have been happening recently," Oikawa's eyes filled with tears and his lip quivered a little. "And I'm afraid to walk alone at night, now."  
Kageyama heard the boy ask Tanaka something, but couldn't make out what they were saying over the blood rushing in his ears.  
"I-I'll walk home with you, Tooru-san!" Kageyama squeaked.

* * *

  
What _did_ Kageyama remember?  
That was the question he was asking himself as he floated inside his own head. His whole body was burning, but why?  
_'I really enjoyed this time with you, Tobio-chan.' Oikawa said. He buried his head in Kageyama's shoulder and-_

_He bit in, ripping out a large chunk of flesh._

_When the brunette pulled his head away, there was blood streaming down his face. His eyes were the darkest colour of black with red pupils and veins popped out of the skin around them. Four large, red tentacles spread out behind him._  
_'W-what?' Kageyama mumbled to himself. What's happening?_  
_It suddenly dawned on him that he should try to run, when Oikawa wrapped one of the tentacles around his ankle._  
_'Oh, don't you understand?' Oikawa giggled. 'I'm going to eat you, dearest Kageyama!' He pulled back on the tentacle as Kageyama attempted to run, making the latter fall flat on his face. Kageyama clawed at the ground in horror as Oikawa dragged him back._  
_Kageyama felt himself get raised off the ground, and smashed through a brick wall. Every nerve in his body screamed at him, the fire of the pain spreading rapidly. There was too much pain, and it was overwhelming._  
_Kageyama lay on the ground, next to the construction building, hopeless._  
_'Aw, are you dead already Tobio-chan?' Oikawa whined. 'I was really hoping I could watch your face as I dug into your soft flesh. But, I guess-'_  
Creak _._  
There was a loud sound, like metal scraping against metal and the snap of a whip.  
And then the crash the resonated as the construction beams landed right on top of Oikawa.  
"-Emergency organ transplant-"  
"-Dead on arrival-"  
"-Family-"  
"-Consent-"  
"-Luck-"  
In Kageyama's final moments of splintered consciousness, he thought, ' _Luck is not something I have. Just misfortune_.'


	2. Change

"Kageyama-san, you need to eat in order to get better." The nurse scolded as she observed his plate of hardly nibbled on food.  
"It tastes bad." Kageyama remarked.  
"Is it that, or do you just not like fish?" She responded. "You need to eat."  
"But I'm not hungry." Kageyama argued.  
"Fine, fine." The nurse relented. "Doctor Kanou will be in, in a moment."  
"Thanks." Kageyama muttered. The nurse cleaned up his uneaten tray of fish and miso soup before she left. Kageyama sat in the silence of the white washed hospital room.  
Soon enough, the door opened and the dark haired doctor came in.  
"Hello, Kageyama-san." He greeted as he sat in the chair next to Kageyama's bed. "How are you feeling?"  
"Pretty normal, I guess." Kageyama grumbled.  
"That's great, if you keep taking your medicine you should be back in school in no time." Doctor Kanou said. Kageyama nodded slightly. "By the way, a nurse told me you haven't been eating much. Is the hospital food not to your liking?"  
"I-uh... N-no! It's good..." Kageyama lied, touching his left hand to his chin for a moment.  
"Well, don't forget that you need food in order to heal." The doctor noted. "Well, it was nice speaking with you Kageyama-san."

* * *

  
Kageyama was walking home, after being released from the hospital when he got a text from Hinata.  
Subject: Congrats on Your Discharge!! (^0^)  
Let's go to Big Girl!  
My treat.  
Kageyama typed back a response quickly.  
 _Subject: Re:Congrats on Your Discharge!! (^0^)  
Sure thing! I could go for some Big Girl's!_  
Turns out, going to Big Girl was a massive mistake.  
Kageyam returned home with a sinking feeling in his stomach and a heavy heart. What is wrong with you? He thought, pressing the palm of his hand into his forehead as he opened the door to his apartment.   
It was like Kageyama was suddenly unable to digest human food, and after all the shit that had happened to him the past few weeks, he wasn't quite sure what it meant. He was sure about one thing, and it was that he was slowly getting more and more worried.  
Kageyama turned on his television, settling for a news channel as he sat on his couch and scrolled through his missed texts.  
 _Hinata: yo, dude you okay?  
Hinata: I hope you're feeling better  
Hinata: please respond  
Hinata: if you want I can drop by later and drop off my class notes so you can copy them  
Hinata: silence  
Hinata: rabbits die from loneliness you know  
Hinata: okay, nice talking with you too_  
Kageyama scoffed at Hinata's messages, mildly amused at his stupidity. He clicked off his phone after making no attempts to respond to the messages, and turned his attention to the TV where they were investigating a ghoul specialist.  
' _So, what do ghouls eat_?' A reporter asked the man sitting at a large desk.  
' _Human flesh, as you all know_.' The man answered. ' _However, one body could allow them to survive one month at a time, so these binge attacks are odd. Human food is inedible for ghouls. All of our food tastes disgusting to them, like fish tastes too fishy and oil tastes like machinery. And, when they do eat our food they are met with an indescribable amount of nausea afterwards_.'  
Kageyama felt his stomach drop as he listened to the description of a ghoul's sense of taste. It was all too much for him, the attack, the transplant, the inability to eat and the lack of need to eat.   
And now he's being told that he's a ghoul?  
Kageyama bolted off his bed, ignoring what the man was answering as he sprinted for his fridge. He pulled out some crackers and shoved them in his mouth.   
_It tastes like eating cardboard!_ Kageyama thought to himself, spitting out the bites of crackers. He tried again, pouring condiments and food items in his mouth only to find they taste absolutely disgusting. Each trip to the toilet bowl left Kageyama sobbing louder as each attempt to eat failed.  
But surely, getting a ghouls organs transplanted into him couldn't just make him a ghoul. Could it?  
When Kageyama ran out of food items in his apartment, he gave up and collapsed on the floor of his kitchen. He listened to the ongoing interview on the TV.  
' _Ordinary blades, like knives, can't cut or injure ghouls._ '  
Well, better hurt and in the hospital again than a cannibal, right?  
Kageyama called Hinata, explaining that he would love to have his notes for English. He reassured Hinata that everything was fine before he hung up.   
Kageyama unlocked his door, so Hinata could just walk right in if need be, and stood in his kitchen, rethinking his plan.  
He would stab (or attempt to stab) himself in the kidney, where he had Oikawa's kidney transplanted, and then if he couldn't call the hospital, Hinata would be arriving soon and would be able to call for him.  
Kageyama grabbed the knife and held it in the air. He stared at the glint of the metal blade in the air as he mentally prepared himself for the pain he was about to endure. Kageyama pulled up his shirt and sweatshirt to expose his stomach, and held the clothing up with his teeth so he could control the knife with two hands.  
One.  
Two.  
Three.   
Kageyama lifted the knife slightly and stabbed it downwards in a quick motion. The knife hit his stomach, and instead of piercing his flesh it bent away and broke. The metal clattered to the floor as Kageyama stared in disbelief. He fell to his knees with tears streaming down his face.  
Kageyama didn't want to come to term with the fact he had become a ghoul, but he would have to eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ew this is super short, but I wanted to get something out so hey.


	3. Hunger

Kageyama was hungry. Despite how much his appetite had gone down, he still needed to eat eventually. Which, wouldn't be a problem if he didn't throw up everything he ate. It wasn't like he didn't want to eat or anything, it was more like he couldn't eat.

Which sucked.

To clear his head, Kageyama decided to take a walk, which was a bad idea.

He was walking by the Karasuno, just passing an alley, when something caught his attention.

"Look at all the skin you're showing." It was a perverted compliment, the voice that was speaking sounded like an old man who wanted an excuse rape or assault. Kageyama turned his head, looking down the alley and pulling the hood of his blue sweatshirt over his head. It wasn't like he could fight well, but if he had to, Kageyama was willing to try.

Even in the dark light of the moon and old streetlights, Kageyama made out the scene pretty well. An older, mildly fat man was stood in front of someone. He had pinned the person against a wall and was blocking them from Kageyama's sight.

"Leave me alone." Hissed a second voice. It was young and fiery, and vaguely recognisable as Kageyama slowly walked closer to the disturbance.

"Oi, leave them-" Kageyama started, before he was interrupted by movement. There was a sickening crack as the person against the wall slammed their foot into the head of the assailant. The old man's head split in half and his body fell to the floor with a thud that echoed through the alley.

"Oh, look what I've done." Said the person as they examined the dead body. "I wasn't even hungry. Want some?" They held up one of the man's hands after ripping it from his body. Kageyama stared at the person in shock, taking in their every movement in awe.

"Y-you're that boy from Karasuno!" Kageyama exclaimed accusingly. He widened his eyes in shock as Tanaka (was that his name?) stared at him with black and red eyes. Kageyama took a step back, his hood falling back as a gust of wind blew threw the alley.

"Well yeah, you should know that unless-" Tanaka dropped the hand he was holding in shock. "Wait a minute! You were that boy who was out with Oikawa! Why weren't you eaten?" He looked over Kageyama's face. "And why is only one of your eyes red? Weird."

_Why is only one of your eyes red?_

_Why is only one of you eyes red?_

_Oikawa's eyes were the darkest colour of black with red pupils and veins popped out of the skin around them._

Kageyama turned on the spot and sprinted away, leaving the waiter from Karasuno with a dead body and a lot of confusion.

"Rude." He muttered before turning his attention back to the dead body with him.

* * *

  
Kageyama returned home and immediately ran to the bathroom, staring at his face in the mirror. To his horror, one of his eyes was as black as his hair and the pupil was as red as blood.

In the background of his reflection, Kageyama could see a ghost.

Oikawa was standing behind him, smirking at Kageyama with a devilish smile.

' _Oh Tobio-chan~_.' He teased.

"Shut up!" Kageyama yelled to the nonexistent apparition.

' _Tobio-chan~_.'

"Shut up!" Kageyama roared, slamming his fist into mirror in front of him, and destroying the image of the person who ruined his life.

* * *

  
Kageyama honestly wouldn't have gone outside if it weren't for Hinata. He wanted to sit inside and mope all day, everyday for the rest of his life. But, he got the voicemail from his friend saying Kiyoko Shimizu was having a book signing nearby, he was lured outside of the comforts of his bed and into the centre of Tokyo.

Of course, after walking for nearly a half hour, Kageyama made it to the small book store only to see a sign saying that the signing was over.

"Just my luck." He complained to himself, turning on his heels to walk back to his apartment in the darkness of the night.

It was when he was crossing a busy crosswalk, Kageyama realised that he was going insane.

A person walked by, and his brain labelled it as meat.

_Woman._

_Meat._

_Man._

_Meat._

_Child._

_Meat._

_Person._

_Meat._

_Woman._

_Meat._

_Child._

_Meat._

_Man._

_Meat._

_Meat._

_Meat._

He heard the worried whispers of pedestrians as he froze in the dead centre of the cross walk.

 _Hungry,_ his mind screamed at him. _I'm hungry. Feed me. Meat. So much meat._

He shoved a finger in his mouth, biting down hard enough to draw a small amount of blood from his skin.

And Kageyama ran.

He didn't know where he was going. Endless streets and alleys, endless faces and the fantastic smell that followed.

When Kageyama stopped running, he was tired and hungrier than he had been. Brilliant.

And there it was, the sickening scent of something edible.

Kageyama barrelled around the bend in the alley, knocking over a couple of crates in the process. He wanted to know, what could he eat? What smelled so good?

Blood.

A man was sitting on the floor of the alley, lit only by the lights on the backs of building around. He was covered in blood, slowly taking bites out of a human body.

A ghoul.

Kageyama felt his knees grow weak under him. The smell of a corpse is what carried him here? A corpse?

"Hey, kid." The ghoul said, looking at Kageyama in concern and distaste. "What're you doing here?" Kageyama collapsed on his knees, a sob tearing out of his throat.

"Kid." The ghoul repeated. "What're you doing-"

Thump.

His head flew off his body, connecting unceremoniously with the wall next to Kageyama as someone's foot landed next to the corpses.

"Tch, disgusting." A voice said. Kageyama looked up to see a tall, blond man with glasses staring down at him and the corpses with a mix of disgust and hatred. "What are you doing on my feeding grounds?"

"I-" Kageyama was taken aback, he didn't know ghouls had designated feeding grounds. "I'm sorry, I was just passing through!" He squeaked as the man grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to the wall.

"Well, that's believable." The man complained, sarcastically. "Picture this, you come home to find your girlfriend naked on your bed and your best friend is standing next to her with his pants down and he says, 'I wasn't doing anything here, I was just passing through.' What would you think?" He doesn't stop to let Kageyama answer anything before finishing. "Personally, I would kill him. Like I'm about to do to you."

"This isn't your territory, Tsukishima." From the corner of his vision, Kageyama saw Tanaka land on the ground nearby. "This is Karasuno's territory."

"No, this was my territory before Oikawa took it from me." Tsukishima said, dropping Kageyama. "And now that he's gone, it's mine again."

"No, it isn't." Tanaka said. "When ghouls die in the twentieth ward, their territory becomes property of Karasuno."

"Yeah, yeah." Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "You peaceful hippies at Karasuno think you own everything in the ward. Whatever." He turned and stormed away from the alley, looking back to glare at Tanaka.

"Oh, it's you again." Tanaka looked over Kageyama carefully. "I still can't believe you aren't dead."

"Please help me." Kageyama whimpered. "I'm a human, please!"

"You aren't a human." Tanaka started, stomping over to Kageyama. "But you aren't a ghoul either, I know that much. There's no place in this world for a half breed like you."

"Tsk." Someone clicked their tongue from behind Kageyama and Tanaka. "Tanaka, be nice. It's our job to help all ghouls at Karasuno." A young man stood behind Kageyama, he had dark hair and glasses as he watched for his reaction.

"Please help me." He whimpered again.

"Of course, come on in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this took me some time to figure out how to write, but I'm pretty satisfied with my results. I intended for this to cover a little bit more from the Tokyo Ghoul Manga, but I thought it was too much for just one chapter so we'll save that for next time!


	4. Eyepatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama should stop going outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long for me to post! I wanted to update my other story first but that got delayed and then I had a bunch of performances this week!

Takeda's words followed Kageyama everywhere for the following two days as he slept during the days and wallowed in his sorrow at night.

' _The only human food that is edible for ghouls is coffee. It can't sustain us, but it can sate our hunger for a short time_.'

How long was 'a short time'? Kageyama cared, but he also could not give a single fuck as long as he could keep himself from needing human flesh.

The soft jingle of a ringtone snapped him out of his daze. Kageyama glanced over at his phone screen and quickly hit ignore with a twinge of guilt. Of course it had been Hinata calling him, he had been for the past two days, nonstop. There was a low beep before Hinata started talking through the phone, signalling that he actually waited for the phone to reach voicemail this time.

"Hey, uh, Kageyama..." Hinata trailed, as if he were unsure of what to say. "Come back to school soon, please. It's lonely without you, and rabbits die of loneliness, you know." He let out a quiet chuckle that sounded forced and uncomfortable. "I hope you're doing alright. Bye." The quiet click of the phone being hung up made Kageyama lay down on his bed, facing the ceiling.

* * *

 

Around noon, Kageyama strutted into the large cafeteria of Miyagi University, scanning the crowd for any familiar faces. He shifted some of his hair with his hand in a poor attempt to hide the bright white, medical eyepatch that stretched across this face. It wasn't the ideal back-to-school get up, but it was needed to hide his kakugan which had taken over his left eye with the red and black colour scheme.

Kageyama recognised the bald head of the waiter from Karasuno as he cautiously walked across the room. Tanaka was talking calmly with another boy, while eating a small sugary roll.

Eating.

Ghouls are not able to eat.

Right?

Kageyama gaped at the boy in awe at how he was somehow able to eat the chunks of the roll that he tossed in his mouth.

" _BAKAGEYAMA_!" Came a loud screech from behind Kageyama seconds before a person launched themselves onto him, nearly knocking the both of them over. A majority of heads turned to watch the commotion as Kageyama steadied himself.

"Hinata, what the _fuck_?" Kageyama gave an annoyed look as the ginger bounced up and down in front of him.

"You're asking me? Where the fuck have you been?" Hinata exclaims, pulling the taller into a headlock. Kageyama fights back furiously until he manages to get his head free. "What's with the eyepatch? Are you making a fashion statement or something?" Kageyama had no idea how to reply, so he just chuckled and fiddled with the white material covering his eyes.

"Who's this, Hinata?" A pair of boys approached Kageyama and Hinata with interest.

"Oh!" Hinata jumped straight into introductions. "This is my childhood friend, Kageyama! Kageyama, these are a couple of students from our festival committee!" Kageyama nodded at the pair with a small 'hello'.

"Nice to meet you, Kageyama-san!" The smaller of the two boys said. "Oh, by the way, did you grab the dvd of last years festival from Tsukishima-san?" A wave of uneasiness floods Kageyama's mind. Why did that name ring a bad bell in his head?

"Uwah! I forgot I'm so sorry!" Hinata apologised loudly. He turned to glance guiltily at Kageyama. "I would run over to get it from him now, but my friend-"

"It's fine." Kageyama grunted. "I don't mind coming with."

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked quickly, receiving a short nod and a quiet hum of approval. He turns back to the boys from the festival committee. "I guess we're going to grab it right now! I'll give it to you tomorrow!" He gave a cheerful wave at the two boys before dragging Kageyama out of the cafeteria by the wrist.

"Slow down, dumbass!" Kageyama cried out, ripping his wrist out of his best friend's grip as they sprint down one of the school's covered walkways. He slowed himself down to a walk, catching his breath. Hinata slowed his pace as Kageyama did, but still walked a few feet in front of him.

"Hey, Kageyama?" Hinata asked calmly, not looking back at his companion. "Have you been eating alright? You look pale."

Of course Hinata had noticed something was off with Kageyama, he always did. Ever since they were little he had been able to pick up small changes with Kageyama when things were hard for him. Now, these skills could be what get Kageyama killed. Hinata could figure it out- or make Kageyama break and confess- and betray him to the CCG, but a larger part of Kageyama told him that Hinata would never do that to him.

After catching Hinata staring at him expectantly, Kageyama realised that he was still awaiting an answer. "I-I... Uh... Look, I n-need to tell you something, but later. Okay?" Hinata hummed in agreement.

"Sure thing, but don't forget to tell me later!" Kageyama nods, just out of Hinata's line of vision as the shorter boy focuses back onto their route of travel.

Kageyama's head is reeling as they walk up to one of the large dorm buildings.

What did he just agree to do?

The two boys walk in silence up the stairs inside the building and to a dorm room door. Hinata places his hand on the handle and goes to open the door.

"Shouldn't you knock first?" Kageyama asks in horror.

"Nah, Tsukishima won't mind." Hinata shrugs, twisting the door open.

Turns out Tsukshima probably did mind.

As soon as the door opened, there was a shriek as a boy (who appeared to have been making out with Tsukishima) jumped off his lap and made a beeline out of the dorm room. Hinata closed the door after Kageyama and him had walked into the room. Tsukishima stood with a sigh.

"Would it kill you to knock, Hinata?" Tsukishima adjusted his glasses. Hinata opened his mouth to respond, but Tsukishima waved a hand. "No matter. Who's this with you?" The man made eye contact with Kageyama and the latter froze.

' _This isn't your territory, Tsukishima_.'

"This is my friend, Kageyama!" Hinata exclaimed, whacking Kageyama flat on the back.

"Ow!" Kageyama exclaimed, knocking Hinata on the back of the head. "N-Nice to meet you?" The questioning tone in his wording made Hinata raise an eyebrow at Kageyama, but he said nothing.

"Yes, yes. Nice to meet you." Tsukishima said arrogantly. "Is there something you wanted, Hinata?"

"Yeah! I wanted to see if I could get the dvd of last years festival?"

"Yeah, let me find it first." Tsukishima started to shift through a pile of papers on his desk. "Would you mind helping me look? It'll make it go faster."

"Sure thing!" Hinata started to dig through a stack of dvd cases. "What does it look like?"

"It's in a green case." Tsukishima turned his eyes on Kageyama. "Why don't you help too?"

"Sure!" Kageyama turned to dig through a shelf. He felt Tsukishima walk closer and closer to him until he was pretty much breathing down Kageyama's neck.

"I didn't know there was another ghoul on campus." He whispered into Kageyama's ear. "Stay out of my territory." Tsukishima walked away from Kageyama and towards Hinata.

"Looks like I left it back at home." He announced. "I hope you wouldn't mind coming with me to grab it, Hinata?" Hinata looked guiltily at Kageyama.

"Yeah. Sorry about this, Kageyama! Just go ahead I'll meet up with you later." As Tsukishima and Hinata walked towards the door, Kageyama walked towards them.

"I'll go with you, if you don't mind." A wave of relief crashed over Kageyama as neither boy made any move to stop him from leaving with them.

The trio walked off the university campus, down a busy road in the ward. Dozens of cars and bikes whizzed by the students as they paused at a taiyaki stand.

"Taiyaki?" Hinata said questioningly, pulling out his wallet and walking up to the stand. Before Kageyama could start to refuse, Tsukishima gave him a smirk and answered.

"Yes, and Kageyama should have one too."

That bastard.

Hinata handed both him and Tsukishima the fish-shaped pastries and started to eat his own. He hummed in delight.

"This tastes delicious!" Tsukishima took a few small bites from his own taiyaki and nodded in agreement.

"The dough is especially crispy." Kageyama stared down at his own taiyaki in distaste, confused as to how Tsukishima was able to stomach the human food.

"Are you going to eat yours, Kageyama?" Hinata questioned. Kageyama shook his head.

"I'll eat it later." He started to place the pastry in his school bag.

"Uwah!" Hinata exclaimed. "That'd be a waste to let it get cold! I'll eat it now." He held out his hand expectantly. "You should have refused it if you weren't going to eat it."

"Sorry." Kageyama mumbled, shifting on his feet and handing over the taiyaki. As soon as Tsukishima had finished his pastry, the small group started to walk again.

"So where are you taking us?"

"It's not too far from here."

"That's not exactly the answer to my question."

"Okay."

"Tsukishima-san!" Hinata cried in mock desperation. Tsukishima led them down an alley way.

"Wait, this is a-" Kageyama started, seeing the large brick wall at the end of the side street.

 _Thunk_!

"Dead end..." Kageyama finished as Tsukishima kicked Hinata into the wall at the end of the alley. The small boy smashed into the bricks and slid to the floor. "Hinata!"

"Pity." Tsukishima crowed, strutting lazily to where Hinata lay unconscious. "When were you planning on eating him? Were you going to enjoy the look of betrayal as you attacked someone who trusted you?"

"It's not like that!" Kageyama argued, moving slowly between Tsukishima and Hinata. "Hinata's my friend, and I'm not a ghoul."

"Honestly, that taiyaki tasted like horse crap." Tsukishima walked up to Hinata's head and leaned over, sticking his fingers down his own throat and throwing up across Hinata's face. "Oops, did I spoil your food?"

"Hinata isn't food!" Kageyama cried, stepping closer to his friend.

"Tell yourself that all you want, but I saw the way you wanted to eat the other night." Kageyama shuddered as he remembered the craving for human flesh. "And wouldn't Hinata taste so good?"

"Leave him alone."

"Oh contraire, Kageyama-san." Tsukishima pinned him by the neck to the wall of a building around them. "I think I'll eat him now." He reached his arm back and punched a hole through Kageyama's stomach. Kageyama retched and doubled over in pain. He felt his temper rising as he dropped to the floor.

"Leave Hinata alone." He choked out, holding an arm across his stomach.

"Why should I?"

"K-Kag-geyama-a." Hinata groaned, reaching out and grabbing Tsukishima's pant leg as he walked closer.

"Tch." The blonde complained. "The bastard is still awake?" He stepped his foot on the side of Hinata's head and stomped down a handful of times, effectively knocking Hinata out and causing him to start bleeding.

"Leave him alone!" Kageyama roared, his wound having mostly healed in the time it took Tsukishima to monologue. He charged at Tsukishima and swung his school bag at him.

 _Let me take care of him_ , Oikawa's voice called in the back of his mind.

"What are you, a grandma?"

_Let me._

_Let me._

A sudden tearing sensation ripped down Kageyama's back as a pair of tentacles pulled out of his lower back. The kagune extended and grabbed Tsukishima, tossing him against a wall. Kageyama was not necessarily in control of his kagune, but he felt he could stop them if needed.

"Stop! Stop! You're going to kill me!" Tsukishima screeched. Kageyama turned his attention to the kagune, stopping them from ripping too big of a hole in Tsukishima's gut. A thud sounded beside him as he let the blond boy slide to the ground.

"Impressive." Came Tanaka's voice. "What're you going to do now?"

* * *

 

Kageyama opened his eyes, the light attacking from all angles along with the pain. He felt like he had been run over by a car, but he knew all too well that wasn't what happened. He remembered being punched through the gut by Tsukishima and knocked out by Tanaka moments before-

Moments before he would have eaten Hinata.

A wave of relief and dread flooded Kageyama's mind. He did not eat Hinata, which he was thankful for, but what happened to him afterwards? Did Tanaka eat Hinata? Where was Hinata?

And another question that was piercing that back of Kageyama's mind: why wasn't he hungry anymore? He touched a finger to the inside of his mouth and looked at his finger in concern as it came back bloody.

What had happened?

He sat up as the door creaked open.

"Oh good, you're awake." The speaker was a man who was probably in his mid-thirties, with blond hair pulled back by a headband. He had a lazy air to him as he propped himself up in the doorframe.

"I-I'm sorry, but who are you? Where am I?" Kageyama was still disoriented, as he didn't recognise the comfortable room he was sitting in. The room had nice beige walls with wooden floors. There was a chair on one side of the room and the couch Kageyama was sleeping on was propped next to a large window.

"Oh, I'm Ukai." Ukai answered calmly. "You're at Karasuno, I work as the manager too, along with Takeda."

"Nice to meet you." The words felt weird on Kageyama's tongue when every molecule in him was screaming for Hinata, but formalities always came first. "Do you mind me asking what you did to me?"

"Well, as you know ghouls can only eat human flesh." Kageyama felt his mind trying to acrobatics. "It was that or you would be dead, or worse, you would have eaten your friend." Kageyama nodded, his eyes staring holes into the floor.

"Where is Hinata?" His mind was screaming to apologise, to tell Hinata everything that happened.

"Come with me." Ukai waved a hand at Kageyama, gesturing for Kageyama to follow him. They walked down the hallway and Ukai turned to open a door. The door cracked open to a dark room with a bed in one corner.

Hinata was fast asleep on the bed, blankets pulled up to his shoulders and a bandage wrapped around his forehead.

"Hinata..." Kageyama whispered with tears welling up in his eyes.

"He's fine, a little banged up but I think he'll be alright." Ukai said calmly. "But it's up to you, if you tell him or not. He seems pretty intelligent, so your friend would probably figure it out eventually." Kageyama nodded. "If you don't tell him it might get you both in to trouble, then again if you do tell him you can get in trouble too. If you don't, he could figure it out and give you away to the Commission of Counter Ghoul, or he could not figure it out and if you become a problem to large ghoul organisations they could use him against you."

"However, if you do tell him there are other possibilities. He could betray you, or he could not, but then he risks the punishments for hiding a ghoul." Ukai turned grim. "Or he could get involved and get killed, well that's actually a possibility in either scenario." He shrugged. "Your choice, kid."

"I really care for Hinata, and either situation risks him getting hurt or killed." Kageyama sniffled. "But, if he finds out without me telling him he might feel betrayed enough to betray me." He laughed softly. "He always makes brash decisions when he's upset and always regrets it. There was this one time in highschool when we were fighting over something stupid and we didn't talk for a week." Ukai rested a soothing hand on Kageyama's shoulder.

"I'm going to tell him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I'm finally straying from the Tokyo Ghoul manga plot a little bit. Just to clarify this is a cross over, so I will be sticking to the original Tokyo Ghoul plot for the time being (aka maybe like a chapter or two more because I'm finally getting there).


	5. Confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kageyama died a little inside."  
> Well I died a little inside too, thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOO ITS BEEN AGES!!!! Don't worry, I don't plan on dropping this fic (anytime soon) I was just busy with exams, graduation, and then I was travelling for a couple of weeks. I was hoping on getting A Switch updated before this but also realised that I'm getting no where with that fic at the moment so I decided to refresh myself by updating this one!

"Kageyama-san, your friend is awake and asking for you." Takeda stood in the open doorway, watching Kageyama with gentle interest. Kageyama gave a short nod before he followed Takeda into the hallway.

The pair paused in front of the door that lead to Hinata's room. Takeda placed his hand on the handle and gave a soft look in Kageyama's direction.

"Ready?"

"Not really." Kageyama answered honestly, feeling his hands tremble as they stood in the hallway. "It's just the amount of possible outcomes that scares me a little."

"I understand." Takeda said simply, but something in the two words gifted Kageyama a full story which portrayed the truth he needed to proceed. Takeda watched as Kageyama gave a small nod, and then opened the door.

Hinata looked away from the open window the second the door creaked open. A wide smile crossed his face as Kageyama stepped into the room and the door closed behind him.

"Kageyama!" He exclaimed, a thickness to his voice that came from the two days he had been unconscious. Kageyama rushed to his bed and sat at Hinata's feet. Kageyama felt himself crumbling apart from the inside out. Uncharacteristically, the half-ghoul pulled Hinata into a tight hug. He rested his head on Hinata's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered into the ginger's shoulder. "Oh my god, I'm so glad you're alive."

"Kageyama, what?" Hinata wasn't upset with the tender gesture, but he was confused and concerned as it was out of Kageyama's nature to show affection for other humans this way.

"Shouyou, I need to tell you something." Kageyama said shakily, pulling back from the hug to look Hinata in the eyes.

"Must be serious if you're using my first name." Hinata remarked in a mildly joking tone, but he noted the emotion in Kageyama's eyes.

"Look, remember how I said I wanted to tell you something?" Hinata nodded quickly. "Well, the thing is... I-I'm a ghoul." The words slipped off of his tongue in a way that made Kageyama think Hinata was going to tell him off for messing around. Instead, a gentle smile spread across Hinata's face.

"I know, and I'm glad you're telling me instead of trying to deal with this on your own." Hinata laid a reassuring hand on Kageyama's shoulder. "It was Oikawa, wasn't it? This all started with him?" Kageyama nodded, knowing that Hinata already had the puzzle pieced together without him having to explain. The whole situation.

"I should have told you immediately, I'm really sorry." Kageyama apologised quickly. "And then I didn't and I made you get all worried, and then Tsukishima-san attempted to eat you. I was so worried, I really care about you, Shouyou." Kageyama let Hinata drag him into a hug as he heaved a shuddering sob. "I don't think I could live without you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Tobio, it isn't your fault." Hinata soothed, rubbing a hand through Kageyama's hair. "Please don't feel like you can't trust me. Also, I'm pretty sure you'd be dead by now if you hadn't met me." He joked. Kageyama let out a shaky laugh before another sob caressed his body.

"I'm right here, Tobio. I'm right here."

That was when Kageyama decided he was royally fucked.

* * *

 

Kageyama didn't remember falling asleep, but he remembered waking up alone. The space on the bed next to him was still warm, but that could have been his own body heat soaking into the mattress. His eyes pulled apart, and Kageyama squinted sleepily at the bright room.

"Finally." Came Hinata's cheerful voice from out of Kageyama's sight. "I thought you were never going to wake up. Also, Takeda-sensei wants to talk with you."

"Alright." Kageyama agreed with a yawn. He propped himself into a sitting position and spotted Hinata sitting in a chair in a corner. "After I talk with sensei, we need to talk too."

"Alright." Hinata hummed with a nod. "I'll be waiting for you." Kageyama stretched his arms over his head and stood without a word. He padded to the door and rested his hand on the doorknob.

"Be right back." He confirmed, pulling the door open and stepping out of the room. Kageyama peaked his head inside the room before closing the door.

Kageyama walked down the hallway, opening the door that lead into the coffee shop. He peered inside and found Karasuno filled with customers, but he didn't see Ukai or Takeda anywhere. Tanaka walked up to him, looking mildly annoyed, or maybe that's just how he always looked.

"Need something?"

"Where's-?" Kageyama started, only to be interrupted by another employee.

"Upstairs, first room on the left." The new person responded, pushing a strand of silver hair out of his face. "I'm Sugawara, by the way."

"Thank you, Sugawara-san." Kageyama mumbled, bowing his head slightly.

"No problem!" Sugawara smiled before returning to a customer within the store. Tanaka tsked and spun on his heel, walking away to take an order.

Kageyama approached the room Sugawara had directed him to and knocked softly.

"Come in." Takeda called, mildly muffled from the door. Kageyama cracked open the door and saw Takeda and Ukai sitting at a table. They were lounged on a large couch that sat parallel to the door.

"Ah, Kageyama-kun." Ukai greeted. "Have a seat." He gestured at a chair across the table from where the managers were sitting.

"You wanted to talk?" Kageyama questions, fear flooding through his veins.

"It's nothing bad, we just wanted to discuss your plans." Takeda reassures, his hands making comforting motions as he speaks. Kageyama nods and let's him continue. "But first, I have a question for you. How did your discussion with Hinata-san go?"

"He already knew." Kageyama stated quietly. "But, he's okay with it. He's glad I decided to tell him."

"Good." Takeda nodded. "Well obviously, you don't want to hurt, or kill, other humans. You've made yourself clear about that with your actions." Kageyama nods. "We'd like to offer you assistance, with food that doesn't require us to kill or harm humans." Kageyama opened his mouth to accept, but Ukai quickly interrupted.

"We don't offer assistance for free." He explained. "You'd have to start working for Karasuno. You'll still get a fair wage in money to use for necessary items, but you'll also get paid in food. Okay?"

"I'll accept, but I have a condition of my own."

"Oh?" Ukai raised a surprised eyebrow at his reply.

"If something happens to me, keep Hinata safe. Don't let his dumb ass come chasing me. I don't want him to get hurt." Kageyama said sternly. "He's smart sometimes, but if something happens I don't trust him to not get killed."

"We'll keep Hinata-san as safe as we can." Takeda agreed softly.

Ukai clapped his hands in finality after a short silence. "Well, that's all we wanted to discuss with you. We can discuss the terms of your job later, but for now you probably want to rest and come to terms with everything." Kageyama nodded to confirm Ukai's suspicions. "You and your friend are free to stay here for a few days."

"Thank you." Kageyama stood and made his way back to Hinata's room. He closed the door and sat back on the bed.

"How was your talk?" Hinata questioned, moving to sit next to his best friend.

"I've got a job." Kageyama laughed. "Also, we can stay here for a few more days."

"Good, I wasn't ready to go back to uni yet." Hinata laughed, making it sound like a joke. "I'm still feeling a little knocked up."

"Oh my god, you should have said something dumbass!" Kageyama exclaimed. "There could be something seriously wrong!"

"Chill, Kageyama."

"I can't chill you could be dying!"

"Didn't you say you wanted to talk?" Hinata asked, changing the topic of conversation quickly.

"Oh, yeah..." Kageyama muttered. "About that."

"Yeah?" Hinata looked at Kageyama with large eyes, making Kageyama melt almost instantly. His resolve slipped away as he turned to look into his friend's eyes.

 _Don't hate me_ , he thought.

Kageyama rested his hand on Hinata's cheek and closed the small distance between them in a kiss. Hinata instantly tensed up, and Kageyama started to regret everything. But then, Hinata started to kiss back, and Kageyama died a little inside.

When Kageyama pulled away, he thinks he heard a small whine pry away from Hinata, but he can't be sure.

"Kageyama, I-"

"I love you, Hinata." Kageyama confessed. "You may be a dumbass, but you're my dumbass and I thought you would run when I told you I was a ghouls, but you didn't and you've been with me through everything. I can't live without you." He took a deep, shaky breath and looked Hinata straight in the eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Hinata breathed, and then adds: "Please don't get eaten, thanks." For humour.

"Fuck you."

"I might."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to not start opening these chapter withs paragraphs and start just giving like no notes at the beginning because. ANYWAY KAGEHINNNNNNNA!!! I actually ship KENHINA just a tad more bUt what ya gonna do when you ship everyone in Haikyuu with everyone else in a giant ship orgy? Okay I need to stop

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I promise this will get more interesting soon, but for at least one-two more chapters it's going to stick to canon stuff and then I'll start doing my own stuff I swear.


End file.
